


The Blade of Marmora

by KyokoUchiha



Series: Episode Tags - Fix-its [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), SPOILERS for S2 E8, What-If, because I need Klance, kinda onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoUchiha/pseuds/KyokoUchiha
Summary: ** “What are you talking about? You’re a Paladin of Voltron. We’re your family.” The playful note in Lance's voice is gone.Keith closes his eyes, slowly exhaling. “You don’t understand”, he realises. “Leave me and go before they catch you.” When he looks back up he’s shocked to see the cold look in those blue orbs – like sharp glaciers. He’s never seen a look like this on his face.“I thought we’re a team. I thought we bonded.” **––What if Keith doesn't see Shiro in his mindscape but Lance...-–My take on season 2 episode 8





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- so yeah, finishing season 2 left me sad. So sad. Lack of Klance and especially Lance  
> \- I didn’t mean to copy other stories.  
> \- I think it’s more a hint of Klance on Keith’s side, but yeah, it’s enough for my aching heart ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \- English isn’t my first language

_“You are not meant to go through that door.”_

Those words echo in his head as he lies on the ground of that corridor. His muscles ache, his head hurts from all the blows he took. His vision is blurry, but he can see the end of the corridor and another door. He knows that he has to stand up, to fight, but his body won’t cooperate.

 _I have to fight. I have to know_ , is all he thinks.

The sound of footsteps breaks the silence. They stop in front of him. When he looks up, blinking the through the blurriness, he recongnizes Lance. “Lance”?, he asks, voice rough, unsteady. He’s confused. Lance shouldn’t be here. He should be waiting outside with the others. Waiting for their return.

“Hey, man. You sure look beaten. Wish you’d look like that after a fight with me”, Lance says with a playful grin on his face. There’s no malice in his words.

“What are you doing here?” Keith pushes himself up on his arms in an attempt to get up, but his muscles still won’t work properly.

Lance crouches down, arms on his knees. “I’m here to help. C’mon let’s get the fuck outta here.” He stands up again, extending one hand. He still has that smile on his lips, but Keith can’t shake the feeling off that something’s not right about his smile.

“What do you mean?” He pushes himself up into a sitting position. Now he can properly look Lance in the eyes. “I’m not leaving. I haven’t finished this trial yet.”

“It’s just a knife. Give it to them. It’s theirs.” He tries to take one of Keith’s hands, but the raven shakes it off.

“No! It’s the only connection I have to my past. You of all people should understand, how important family is!” _Why won’t he understand?_ , he thinks. Lance who’s always talking proud about his family, telling stories of his home, getting this fond look in his eyes when he’s lost in the memories. Keith always felt envious of all those memories. So he had really hoped that someone like Lance would understand his need for answers. Apparently he had been wrong. “It’s the only chance for me to learn who I really am”, he tries to reason again.

The smile fades on Lance’s lips. “What are you talking about? You’re a Paladin of Voltron. We’re your family.” The playful note in his voice is gone.

Keith closes his eyes, slowly exhaling. “You don’t understand”, he realises. “Leave me and go before they catch you.” When he looks back up he’s shocked to see the cold look in those blue orbs – like sharp glaciers. He’s never seen a look like this on his face.

“I thought we’re a team. I thought we _bonded_.” His fists are balled at his sides, shaking from anger. “I guess I’m not got enough for the almighty Keith Kogane, best pilot in the garrison.” He turns around, ignoring the attempt from Keith to interject. The next words are spoken in a dark tone, piercing Keith’s heart like needles. “Guess I’m just a _cargo_ pilot after all.”

“No, Lance, wait!” Keith extends his hand but Lance has already started to walk away. When he finally has the strength to stand, the brunett is already at the other side of the corridor. “Lance!”, he calls, running after his teammate.

A blue light appears before Lance. Keith reaches a hand out. _Please, don’t leave me!_ He wants to scream those words, but it’s too late.

Lance is gone.

 

* * *

 

**Extra:**

 

“So, Lance, huh?”, Shiro’s voice cuts through the silence that has settled in the cockpit of the red lion. They are on their way back to the castle.

“What about him?” Keith’s not sure why he’s suddenly mentioning that idiot.

“Kolivan showed me your virtual mindscape”, is all Shiro has to say for the raven to understand. He can see it on the way his shoulders stiffen.

“You saw everything?”, Keith carefully asks, not really sure what to feel about that revelation.

“Yeah.” Silence. Then: “How long?”

Keith exhales, his shoulders slumbing back down. It’s better to talk now than back at the castle where anyone could accidentely overhear. “Since that time when Sendak infiltrated the castle. When I saw Lance lying on the ground I … for a tick I believed he was dead and then I just knew that he means more to me than a friend.” Finally spilling that secret which he kept for so long feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. It’s not so hard to breathe freely anymore. When Shiro stays quiet, Keith turns his head to look at him. “Are you mad?”

“No!”, Shiro reassures immediately. He puts a hand on the younger’s shoulder, smile on his lips. “I’m just surprised.” Keith turns back and Shiro’s lips lift into a small smile. “I guess it makes sense.”

The red pilot furrows his brows. “What do you mean with ‘it makes sense’?”

Shiro rubs the back of his neck with his human hand. He knows Keith doesn’t have any experience with liking someone or being liked, but Shiro’s not that much older and to be the only one to give him the advice he needs … makes him feel like a taking the role as his dad. Ugh.

“Shiro?”, Keith urges when he gets no answer.

“Why don’t you talk to him?” Shiro asks instead.

Keith’s eyes dart over the monitors of Red. “Why should I?” They are Paladins of Voltron. They have the duty to defend the universe. They don’t have time for romances – especially not between one another. “Lance doesn’t like men. He’s into girls … like Allura.” He knows he can’t compete with her.

“I’m pretty sure that Lance is bisexual. I saw him once flirt with an alien who was definitely male.”

The red Paladin furrows his brows as his heart starts to beat a little faster after that revelation. He can clearly feel his hope increasing. “He still hates me, Shiro.”

The older rubs the bridge of his nose. He’s definitely too young for this. “Lance doesn’t hate you---“

“He _told_ me!”, Keith interjects.

Sighing loudly he crosses his arms over his chest. “Lance is seventeen. He probably hasn’t had much experience with dating either. I guess he just doesn’t realize---“

“Stop!”, Keith shouts. The grip on the controls tightens. He won’t listen anymore, won’t get his hopes up. A relationship will never be possible. “We’re Paladins of Voltron. We don’t have time for silly romance flings.” His voice is steady, hard; determined and full of lies. “Even if he has feelings. I can’t risk making mistakes. It will interfere with Voltron. If we lose the battle because of our failed relationship, I couldn’t ever forgive myself.” Keith knows that if Lance and him would start dating, he would put Lance above everyone else. And that could only lead to a catastrophy. “The Paladins have to be equal. That’s why I can’t ever tell him about my feelings.” Even if it would mean, seeing Lance with someone else.

Keith turns his head around. Their gazes meet. “Promise me, that you won’t tell anybody about this.”

For a tick it seems that Shiro won’t agree but then he nods. “Fine.” Keiths sighs and turns back. “But after we defeat Zarkon and go back to earth, you will talk to him.”

The raven stills at that. He knows that there’s a possibility of someone not making it through the battle … that someone, him or Lance, could die … But he has lied for a long time about his feelings, which makes the next lie spill easily over his lips: “Okay.”

Even if they make it out alive, he wouldn’t return to earth. After all he’s half Galran … and out there could be the only person who has answers to all his questions.

So Keith has decided that after the fight against Zarkon is over, he’s going back to the HQ of the Blade of Marmora and look for his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Klance … and now the extra is longer;;; and somehow it’s just pining!Keith … gosh, I need S3 to come fast (T^T)  
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
